


Heart of Glass

by DementedPixie



Series: Demented Pixie's Buckystuckyfanfic [10]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Bucky Barnes, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22866556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DementedPixie/pseuds/DementedPixie
Summary: Post Civil War, Bucky and Tony finally get a chance to put things right between them.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark
Series: Demented Pixie's Buckystuckyfanfic [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1264823
Comments: 7
Kudos: 59





	Heart of Glass

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lolli_lou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolli_lou/gifts).



Darkness.

Silence.

Tony tentatively moved his fingers, stretching them out to see how far he got, swallowing bile at the sudden spark of intense pain. 

“Boss,” Friday’s voice rang clearly in his head, “You have sustained multiple contusions and two fractures, including the arm you just moved.”

Tony blinked, trying to focus on the image that Friday was now displaying that highlighted where all his injuries were. 

“What… what happened?”

“There was an explosion, boss. You are trapped in the main atrium of the building under a considerable quantity of concrete.”

“Okay... yeah. An explosion, of course. Are there… are there signs of anyone else here?”

“I read two life sources in the immediate area, one within the atrium area and one nearer the entrance.”

“Are they moving?”

“Not according to my sensors.”

“Shit.”

He really, really wished he had stayed in bed. 

******

“How’s it feel?”

“Steve.” Bucky stared at the controls of the Quin Jet with dedicated concentration. 

Steve waved his hands in a display of how innocent he was. “What? I’m being supportive!”

“You’re being an asshole,” snapped Bucky.

“Do you kiss your Mother with that mouth?”

“My Mother died 50 years ago.”

“Way to kill the mood.”

Apparently not over being irritating just yet, Steve leaned heavily into the side of Bucky’s seat to get a better view of the control panel. 

“Looking good.”

“I do know how to fly this thing, even with one arm,” said Bucky, turning to fix Steve with a look that most people would obey without question. “You could go take a seat and strap yourself in. You know, for safety.”

“I could,” agreed Steve, “but where would the fun be in that?”

Bucky rolled his eyes in defeat as he turned back to the controls, switches flipping with a satisfying click as he entered the details of the flight plan. Steve perched his ass on the console edge and gifted him a full-on sunshine smile. 

“It’s good to have you back, Buck,” he said, softly. Bucky studiously ignored him, staring forwards out of the cockpit screen. Steve tried again. “You know, now you’ve put the coordinates in you can leave it to the autopilot, come sit with me, talk for a while.”

“I know that.”

“I just thought…”

“Steve!”

“Sorry, okay! I was just trying to say it’s good to have you here, what’s so wrong with that?”

“It’s like a non-stop Hallmark movie, that’s what’s wrong with it,” replied Bucky, unclicking his safety straps and rising from his seat. “You found me. I get it, you’re glad. Shuri fixed my head like the Superhero she really is, which means I’m out of cryo. I’m glad too. I might even get a new arm sometime soon. But could you please just stop looking at me like I’m all your Christmases rolled into one?”

“Honestly? No.”

“Dammit Steve!”

“You’d tell me if this was a bad time, right?” Natasha Romanov’s image appeared on the coms screen, causing Bucky and Steve to have an impromptu wrestling match over who was going to speak to her first.

Natasha waiting patiently, an amused smirk on her face as she watched their battle with interest. 

There isn’t a great deal of room inside a Quin Jet. Steve used the lack of space to his advantage, taking Bucky out at the knees before rolling him onto his back while using his not inconsiderable weight to pin him there. If Steve believed there was a chance that Bucky had let him win then he kept that to himself. 

“What can we do for you, Nat?” he gasped, grinning up at the screen. 

Bucky wriggled his head free to nod at her over Steve’s shoulder, before sticking his fingers along Steve’s ribs to tickle him into letting him go. 

“Natalia,” he said, politely, trying to ignore the fact that Captain America was actually full on giggling as he writhed about on the floor. 

“Really, boys?” she asked. “This is how you spend your time?”

“Uncle!” cried Steve, wiping the tears of laughter from his eyes. The tickling stopped and Steve got to his feet, holding out his hand to haul his friend up beside him. 

“Just letting off some steam,” he explained, dusting himself down. 

“Whatever you say,” smirked Natasha.

“Did you call us up for anything in particular?”

“You know me, Rogers, I’m always particular. I just wanted to check you received Fury’s data files about the Hydra base.”

“Yes, we got it.”

“Good. Go smash it up before it can do any more harm.”

“Will do. Anything else?”

“Not really.” Natasha used that innocent smile that usually meant she was about to kill you. “Oh, and I just wanted to remind Barnes that I’ve replaced the weapons from my private stash that he so carelessly lost last time.”

“You shouldn’t leave them unlocked if you don’t want them used,” muttered Bucky, taking a seat and turning away, his part in the conversation evidently over. 

Natasha ignored Bucky right back and directed her comment to Steve. “Call me when you’re done. I worry.”

“Yeah, like a real Mother hen," said Steve. "Don’t worry, we’ll call.”

“Good luck.”

******

Tony Stark, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist and all-round good guy, felt alone. Not melancholy or unloved. Just… alone. Abandoned. His team, his side in the war, had won the battle and yet they were as scattered to the four winds as if they had lost everything. 

Vision was refusing to engage since the drama of Wanda’s incarceration and, even when she and the others had been not so mysteriously rescued from the high security underwater prison, the Superbot hadn’t returned to base. Tony made a mental note to look into Vision’s obedience matrix at the first chance he got. 

Rhodey was still receiving treatment in a specialist spinal unit, on the long road towards walking again. Although Tony had visited him several times, he’d managed to prevent himself from talking shop. Pepper kept telling him to give Rhodey some space and so, although it was a wrench, Tony had been trying to do just that. 

Natasha had defected to the other side. Steve’s side. And he really wasn’t sure if he was ever going to be able to forgive her for that. 

And with Peter picking up his life back at home, Thor off world, Bruce away ‘finding himself’, and T’Challa doing a little defecting of his own (and what was that all about anyway) Tony was, quite definitely, alone. 

How had they come to this? The Avengers. The ultimate dysfunctional family. 

With a heavy sigh, not his first of the day, Tony tried to relax, slumping into his seat as the helicopter made its slow and steady way to his destination. 

Siberia. 

It made him shiver to even think about it. It was only a short time since the catastrophic breakdown in communication between him and Steve that had caused the end of The Avengers. If only Rogers hadn’t been so pig headed and had signed the Accords. They could have changed them later to suit, just get them signed and get the politicians off their backs. And hand over that half fruitcake half murdering assassin who had basically become an albatross around Steve’s neck. 

James Buchanan Barnes. 

It had all been okay before Barnes. 

The expression on Tony’s face darkened. Steve had known. He’d known that Barnes had killed Tony’s parents and he hadn’t told him. If Steve had just told him. Sure, he would probably have been angry, but couple the shocking news with the events of that day and add in the evidence of Steve’s divided loyalties, was it any wonder that Tony had reacted as violently as he did?

In retrospect, Steve might have been right about Zemo but at that point Barnes wasn’t the priority. Why did Steve keep making Barnes the priority? He just needed to hand him over to the authorities and have done with it.

Tony felt totally justified about all of it. Fully, without question, justified. 

Because Steve had lied to him. Because Steve had put Barnes first. 

“He’s my friend,” he’d said. 

Tony tutted to himself, trying to ignore the sudden feeling of grit in his eyes. 

“You were my friend too, Rogers,” he muttered, staring out into the clouds. 

Rogers had said in his letter that The Avengers were Tony’s family. But he’d blown them apart, and Tony couldn’t even begin to see how they could re-build. 

Who could he trust now? Who would want to be on his side?

It hurt to think. Forcing himself to concentrate he focussed on the mission. A one-man mission, well, he’d done those before. He didn’t need anyone. Anyhow, this was a milk run, his first mission since… Steve, and he was relieved it would be an easy one. 

He opened the case file on his Stark Phone, reading quickly through the notes Fury had sent him about a Hydra factory that needed blasting from the face of the earth - same shit different day. The only real down side was it was in Siberia. Why did it have to be Siberia? He shivered again, suddenly wishing he’d stayed at home. But the notes said they had a stash of Palladium, a metal that had some very tricky uses if you knew what you were doing, and the quantities mentioned were enough to cause him concern. So yes, he’d fly to Siberia, on his own, to investigate. Of course he would. Even if it meant him having to travel to the same barren ice box where his world had so recently fallen apart around him. 

The truth was, he needed this. That’s what he told himself. He needed to get back in the field even if he was easing himself in gently. Get back on the horse. If only to take his mind off… everything. Because otherwise his brain kept playing it all back like that disaster movie of a VHS tape. 

“He’s my friend.”

Not yours. Never yours. 

Damn you to hell, Rogers. 

******

Of course, they hadn’t intended to be in the same place at the same time. To be honest, if they’d had their way they’d be in totally different universes. But because they were, all three of them, intrinsically good people who tried to do the right thing, there they were. All in the same abandoned Hydra base at the co-ordinates they’d been given.

By Fury.

“He set me up,” stated Tony, blinking at the other two men in disbelief. “Shit. Is this even a Hydra base? Or did he just send us all here to do what, exactly? Hold peace talks?”

Steve put his hands on his hips, having the effect of making himself look even broader than usual. “Tony,” he said, his tone flat, “why don’t you go home and leave this to us?”

“You don’t get to tell me what to do,” spat Tony in reply, sticking out his chest in a manly fashion, forgetting that Steve couldn’t see him do so through the Iron Man suit. 

“I’m not! We can’t work together, that’s obvious. So, what’s your suggestion?”

“How about this, Genius? I go get the Palladium I came for, and you use your three remaining brain cells to set a few charges.”

Bucky moved a fraction of an inch causing two reactions, Steve reaching out his hand to hold him back, and Tony thrusting out his arm ready to aim a repulsor in his direction. 

“Just try me, Terminator. I beat you once, I’ll do it again. What kind of an assassin would you be with no arms at all?”

“Tony,” Steve growled in warning. 

“Steve,” Tony growled back.

For a moment or two it looked like neither of them were going to back down, at which point Bucky had abruptly had enough, turned his back on them both and started walking down the main corridor into the depths of the base. 

“Get what you came for, Stark,” he called, without looking back to see if Steve was following. “And get out of here before we blow it up otherwise you’re gonna be a permanent fixture.”

And that’s the point where it all went to shit.

******

“Friday, give me best case scenario for a repulsor blast in here.”

“With careful aim, boss, you might be able to shift some of the rubble. Calculating route for the best possible outcome, now.”

Tony quickly processed the display that Friday shared with him, moved the arm that wasn’t broken into position, and fired. 

The relief was immediate, as the resulting movement of debris released his upper body from captivity. Sliding back his visor he took in as deep a breath of air as he could manage, then blinked around at his gloomy surroundings. As the dust settled Tony expected silence to return, but instead there was a noise, one he had to focus on hard to work out which direction it was coming from. 

“Is there someone there?” he called out, his voice rough and shaky. “Knock once for yes, twice for no, right? Come on, talk to me. Or if you’re a rat, just squeak.”

The totally unexpected feeling of something knocking twice against his left foot armour caused him to let out a little squeak of his own. 

And then there was a beam of light showing a figure looming over him, a dark figure, one from his nightmares, with long hair and a pinned sleeve where his left arm should be. Tony gasped and instinctively tried to retreat, completely forgetting about his injuries. 

“Tony, stay still, you idiot.” 

Recognising the voice, Tony stopped trying to move. He blinked into the light and realised that he was looking back at an equally bedraggled Winter Soldier who was kneeling beside him and pointing his mobile phone torch light in front of him, illuminating the area around them. 

“Barnes?”

“Yeah.”

The two men stared at each other as Tony tried to process in his head what had happened. 

“You tried to kill me,” was the result.

“What?”

“You blew up the base even though you knew I was still inside. Like you said you would.”

“Tony…”

“Not content with killing my parents, breaking up the Avengers and turning all of Steve’s friends, every single one of them, against him, you planned all this to try to kill me.” Tony shook his head in disbelief. “You son of a bitch.”

Bucky’s hand wavered causing the torch light to flicker. 

“Stark, you need to listen to me.”

“Why, so you can try to kill me again?”

“We hadn’t even set the charges.”

“What charges?”

“The charges that you seem to think we used to blow you up with.”

Tony stared at him. “So, what blew up the base?”

“You did, you asshole. You set off a booby trap that had been laid to protect the Palladium.”

With some careful manoeuvring Bucky moved a little closer, then shoved his mobile phone in the edge of his jacket pocket so it could continue to provide them with light, before slumping down next to Tony with a groan. 

“You blew us up, Genius.”

******

Steve didn’t have a lot of faith in modern technology and the little he did have was being greatly tested now, as he tried to raise Bucky on his coms. 

“Bucky, dammit, come in. Can you hear me?”

He gazed around him, stunned by the level of devastation that used to be a Hydra base. He still held the explosives in his hands, the explosives that he had retrieved from the QuinJet, which were the only reason he wasn’t with the others when the building blew. 

He should have known better. All these years, and he still hadn’t learned not to let Bucky out of his sight, because the minute he did something bad would happen. Every time. And now his best friend was stuck in the remains of a building with a man who hated his guts. 

He tried again, pushing his finger against his earpiece as if that would make the damn thing work better. 

“Bucky, can you hear me?”

There was a crackle. Steve held his breath, desperate to hear something. 

Another crackle. 

“…ve?”

“Bucky?! Report!”

More crackling, and then abrupt, blissful clarity. 

“Steve?”

“Oh, thank God. Are you alright?”

“We’re okay. Minor injuries. Immediate extraction preferable.”

“What’s your situation?”

“Remains of the roof don’t look too stable. What? Oh, right. Er, Steve, Tony says can you press the video chat button on your phone?”

What followed was a brief interlude with Tony Stark muttering about how he was never going to get these few precious minutes of his life back again, as he talked two aging super soldiers through the process of how to video call. However, eventually, they managed it. 

Steve gazed at the dim image now appearing on his cell phone screen. 

He could see Tony still in full armour and lying flat on the floor, behind where Bucky was sitting. Bucky, in the foreground, seemed to be doing his best in the minimal space available to keep himself as far away from Tony as possible. 

Steve sighed. Some memory from the past flashed through his mind, of two small boys sulking furiously in the Principal’s office after a fight they both felt had been started by the other. 

“Good to see you in one piece, Buck,” said Steve, relief evident in his voice. 

“What am I, chopped liver?” came Tony’s voice. 

“And you, Tony,” called Steve. 

“We shouldn’t use too much of the phone charge,” said Bucky, with some reluctance. 

“No,” agreed Steve. “I’m glad to get a look at you though.”

“Me too.” Bucky stared at Steve for a moment or two, like it might be the last chance he got. 

“I’m bringing in help,” replied Steve, forcing himself to keep calm. “Do what you can to keep safe till I get there.”

“Okay, Stevie.”

“I’ll be in touch soon.”

Leaving the comms channel open as he shut down his mobile, Steve paused for a minute before coming to a decision. He was going to need help. The biggest help he could find. Luckily, he knew exactly how to get hold of the one person who could provide exactly that. 

******

Silence descended on the scene, something that only one of the two inhabitants tended to be comfortable with. 

Bucky had angled himself away from Tony so that even in the tight confines of their prison they didn’t have to look at each other.

“You know,” said Tony, “you could at least look at me. I mean, a cat may look at a Queen, isn’t that right? We’re stuck here together, we may as well talk, and you haven’t said a word since you got through to your boyfriend. Is that wrong of me? To call him that? Well it seems obvious to me, what with everything he… well you know. Did. Gave up. Of course I hadn’t realised up to that point but then when the penny dropped, you know, then I, well I…”

“Do you ever shut up?” muttered Bucky, moving slightly so that he was facing Tony. “Okay, I’m looking at you. Are you happy now?”

Tony opened his mouth but for a blissful moment or two nothing came out, as he appeared to consider his answer. “Honestly? Not really. You’re one scary dude, Barnes.”

“Scary. Huh. Should I remind you that you’re the one with a fully armoured battle suit, and I’m the one missing a limb?”

“Point taken,” replied Tony, “but you’re still scary. You have this look, those eyes, like…”

“Like I’ve been tortured for 70 years?”

Bucky’s bluntness didn’t affect Tony one bit. 

“Well, yes. I guess that would do it, sure. Hell, I didn’t have a problem with you until that video, you know? Do we need to have this conversation now? I guess we do, right? I mean, I knew Cap was fixated with getting you back and then when he did, well, he proved where his loyalties were pretty damn fast. But that wasn’t the problem. The problem was…”

“The video.”

“Yeah. Sure. The video. And what it showed.”

Both men lapsed into silence once more. 

“You’re not good at listening,” commented Bucky, quietly, looking down at the floor, causing his floppy hair to obscure part of his face. 

“What, now? Listening when?”

“Steve tried to tell you, at the airport. About the other Winter Soldiers. And about Zemo. And he tried to tell you about me.”

“He did,” replied Tony. “You’re right, he did, and I didn’t listen. Zemo played us all, and I got angry about something that you did that you had no control over. And there it is. I handled it badly but then there was a lot of that going around.”

Bucky shook his head to get his hair out of his eyes, blinking at Tony. “You’ve changed your tune.”

“I’ve had time, Barnes. Time to think it all through, to work through the research and data that’s out there. I came to the conclusion some time back that while there are people that I could blame for my parent’s deaths, you’re probably the least of them.” Tony watched Bucky’s face as that sunk in. “It doesn’t mean I like you. You’re still a scary killing machine who ruined my life.”

“And you’re still the asshole who destroyed my arm.”

“So that makes us quits, right?”

“It makes us trapped in the rubble of a demolished building,” corrected Bucky. 

“Huh. Right.”

And the silence returned once more. 

******

Natasha put her hands on her hips and struck a pose, as she surveyed the scene. “You were supposed to make up with Tony, not try to kill him.”

“We didn’t try to kill him!” replied Steve, indignantly. “He tripped the booby traps before we could even set ours.”

“If you say so.”

“I do.”

“In all honesty, Cap, this is a disaster area.” Bruce wandered over to what used to be the main entrance of the base and started kicking at the rubble. 

“Yes. Right. I agree. Which is why I called for your help.”

“What exactly do you want us to do?” asked Bruce. 

Steve pointed at the remains in front of them. “Smash.”

******

Tony tried to muffle the moan that came out of his mouth as he moved his arm. The fact that he was unsuccessful did not escape either of them. 

“Can I do something to help?” offered Bucky.

“No,” replied Tony, shortly. 

Bucky sighed. 

“You’re hard work, Stark.”

“And you’re a mass murderer.”

“Really? Even now, that’s all you can say?”

“What more is there?”

“There’s more, if you’ve learned to listen.”

“I can listen,” replied Tony, pushing his lips together hard in an attempt to stop himself talking. 

Bucky stared at the floor. “You know,” he said, tentatively, “after… Steve, the Helicarriers and everything, Hydra were in such a mess that no-one was bothering to look for me. And without orders, I had no path. Which I suppose now sounds like I was finally free but I didn’t know how to sleep, how to eat, how to care for myself. I was a mess. All I knew was that Steve was out there somewhere and, for some reason that only he seemed clear on, he wanted to save me. It took me a while to pull myself together enough to find him after he was released from hospital, but when I did finally track him down it was like…”

“Like what?” asked Tony, curious despite himself.

“Like he was the only good thing in my life. Memories were coming back every day and all of them were bloody. The war, losing my arm, Zola… And then all those years of cryo, being… ‘handled’. Trained. Beaten. Missions, killings, assassinations. Missions that they brainwashed me into thinking were a gift to the world.” Bucky paused for a moment to tidy his hair away from his face, pulling it back into a messy bun and fixing it with a band that he produced from his pocket. “But Steve helped me to see that it was all a lie. I was just a pawn to them, a weapon. And now, well now I know I’ve been lucky enough to find the one man who sees me as more than that.”

“Wait what. That’s… You don’t mean me, do you? You mean Steve? Yeah, of course you mean Steve, obviously. Crazy.”

Bucky smiled. “Yeah, idiot, I mean Steve.”

“Well good.”

“I think so, yeah,” said Bucky.

“Then I’m happy for you, Barnes. Honest I am.”

“Thanks,” replied Bucky, with a look of such open honesty on his face that there was no way Tony could doubt his word. 

At that moment Bucky’s phoned pinged and he quickly checked his messages. 

“They’re coming in,” he reported, abruptly. “Cap says we need to make sure we’re in a safe area.”

“This whole place is unsafe,” replied Tony, eyes widening as Bucky moved closer to him and began to lay down by his side. “What are you doing?”

“Trying to do what I’m told, as much as we can, anyway.” 

Bucky edge up close to Tony, shielding Tony’s broken arm with his body. 

“My armour is stronger than your arm,” commented Tony, with some amusement. 

“If the roof starts to go, we’ll need to make ourselves as small a target as possible. This was all I could think of.” 

Tony puffed out a breath of air, Bucky being so close to him that the puff caused a loose lock of his long hair to flicker. 

“You know,” muttered Tony, “if Cap finds us snuggled up like this we’ll never hear the end of it.”

“That’s a price I’m willing to pay,” replied Bucky, nudging at Tony’s leg with his knee. “I’ll make a deal with you. If I protect your broken arm, can I put my legs under yours?”

“Umm, sure. That makes sense.” Tony lifted his knee and Bucky immediately slid as much of his own legs under Tony’s armour as he could. 

“You might want to close your visor,” suggested Bucky. 

“Right.” Tony paused for a moment, wanting to see with his own eyes the way that the Winter Soldier had protectively wrapped himself around the man who, not so long ago, had tried to kill him. 

“You’re a piece a work, Barnes,” he admitted, with a smile. Then he closed his visor. 

******

If the Hydra base had crumbled under the weight of a few basic explosives then it was a fair bet it wasn’t going to stand up to the impact of The Incredible Hulk smashing his way through the remaining debris. 

In truth it took only a few minutes of effort for Hulk to storm through the bricks and concrete and into what remained of the atrium. 

As the building began to complete its final collapse Bucky braced himself for impact. He closed his eyes against the thickening dust just as Tony’s good arm grabbed his shoulder, pulling him into what can only be described as an embrace. A ferocious roar echoed around the destruction and then both men were being lifted and carried, firmly but not gently, away from the descending chaos. 

******

Tony blinked, looking around the interior of the Quin Jet in baffled disbelief. 

Bruce, now de-Hulked and dressed in brown shorts and a garish Hawaiian shirt with pineapples on, was seated beside Tony busily setting his broken arm. Natasha was happily assisting him, passing him whatever he asked for from the medical kit. And was she really humming a tune that Tony could have sworn sounded like “The Star Spangled Man With A Plan”? 

Steve was also playing nurse, fussing over his BFF as he tried to clean the cuts on his face with wipes. 

“Jeez Louise, Buck, what did you used to tell me about not doing something stupid?”

“Nothing you ain’t ever listened to. Ouch!!”

“Sorry.” Steve started wrapping the large cut on Bucky’s head in a bandage. “You know, if you want… If you want, you could do something for me.”

“Oh yeah, what?”

“Er, excuse me?” interrupted Tony, unable to wait another moment. “Did you just say ‘Jeez Louise’?”

“Some things are a hard habit to break,” said Steve, looking over at Tony and smiling at him. “Including the language you’ve used all your life.”

Steve Rogers, Captain America, smiled at Tony. Steve’s smiles were like a brief, beautiful break in a spell of bad weather, where the sunshine broke through the clouds and warmed everything it touched. Especially, apparently, the smiles he gave when he’d just seen Bucky Barnes rescued from certain death. 

“I guess so,” replied Tony. “I mean, some habits really are, as you say, hard to break. But they can be broken. Can’t they?”

“They can,” agreed Steve, finishing off the bandaged and fixing the end with tape. “They really can.”

“I think we broke a few today. Me and Barnes, both.”

“Thank you, Tony,” said Steve, so earnestly Tony could hardly look at him. 

“Maybe I should be thanking you,” Tony replied, instantly flustered. “Anyhoo, you were saying? You wanted Barnes to do something for you?”

“Did I?” Steve turned back to Bucky who was gazing at him with such a young expression on his face, it could have been 1934 back when they were both teenagers again. “Well maybe that could wait till later, right?”

“Right,” replied Bucky, blinking innocently up at him. “But before we go I have one question.” He turned to look directly at Tony, his mouth flickering slightly as he tried to control the threatening grin. “Where are the flying cars your Dad promised?”

It appeared that this day was not content with gifting Tony Stark only one miracle. Not only had he been rescued by the friends he thought he’d lost and had made his peace with the Winter Soldier, but he finished it, along with the others, laughing until happy tears fell down his face. 

And he didn’t feel alone anymore.


End file.
